


I Change Shapes, But I'm Still An Animal

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site., Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Gorgons exist. Or do they? Always thought to be a mythical being, the few that live in the galaxy hide in their homeworld or in exile, like Obi-Wan and his uncle in Yavin IV.Or in plain sight, like Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  Neither know the other exists until Qui-Gon is compelled to travel to the Yavin IV temple and find not just his destiny, but a way to save some of his Order, but his apprentice as well as find a love, hope, and a home for himself despite the galaxy falling into darkness.





	I Change Shapes, But I'm Still An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically like Gorgons, Yavin IV is technically Guatemala and thus the Mayan Easter Egss, and I wanted to have a softer epilogue for two of my favourite characters so here we are. 
> 
> I did also post in Wattpad at this url:https://www.wattpad.com/story/195858097
> 
> It has been entered into the Watty's so if you're liking this kind of odd fairy tale with two snake dudes, have a look and vote for me in this? Thanks very much!
> 
> So that's it for the plug and the last thing is that the title is due to me having Miike Snow's "Animal" on repeat while I was working on this one. Which has been long in the conception and making.

_ One _

Anakin followed behind his master, his hood over his head in a futile effort to keep the sun from baking him. Despite being from a desert planet, he was feeling the effects of it here on Yavin IV. The air was damp and muggy and he could feel the sweat running down his back. He didn’t say anything about it to his Master. He only followed and hoped to get an explanation sooner, rather than later.

As much as he would have liked to ask, he found himself holding his tongue and simply focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as they moved from the spaceport towards the temple deep in the jungle. It had been one of the old temples and his Master  _ had _ spoken of coming to visit. Maybe even train there. 

But it had sounded as if it would be in the future. Maybe when he was nineteen or so. Not now, when he was fifteen and fretting about being far away from Coruscant and possibly missing his chance to see Padme. She was coming to sit in the Senate and Master Jinn had always made it a point to meet with her and her ladies. His mother being one of them.

Anakin frowned again as he kept walking, his eyes focused on his Master’s broad back. He was sure that his mother and Master Qui-Gon had a  _ thing _ . He had seen it before, back in Tatooine, the way that sentients looked at each other when they felt something more than friendship for each other. 

Despite being aware of the Code, he could see the familiar pattern between his mother and his Master. So he was utterly confused as to why his Master had abruptly pulled them out of Coruscant on the eve of a visit from Padme and his mother. He had tried to ask, but his Master was infuriatingly stubborn and silent when he chose to be. 

“There is a different type of training in the Yavin temple that I feel should be part of your studies. And the time has come.” That was all that his Master would speak on the matter. No matter how much Anakin wanted to pry, he knew it was useless to do so. 

Master Qui-Gon would explain when the time was right. Anakin knew the would in time. But until that happened, he would have to suffer the heat and silence as they walked to the Temple. He brushed his sticky cheeks and brushed damp strands from his forehead. 

Master Qui-Gon stopped abruptly, nearly making Anakin trip over his own feet at the sudden stop. It was so abrupt Anakin had to move fast as to not smash into him. He moved beside Master Qui-Gon and waited, his heartbeat racing at the sudden chill that slid down his spine. 

His heart raced and he looked around himself, his hand quickly moving to his lightsaber. He was unclipping it from his waist when Master Qui-Gon gestured him to stop. Puzzled, Anakin withdrew his hand and waited, despite his senses being strongly awash with danger. Every sense was telling him to either fight or flee, but Master Qui-Gon stood still. 

Anakin watched as Master Qui-Gon scented the air, his hand still gesturing Anakin back despite the ominous feel emanating to the right of them. Sweat trickled down Anakin’s back as they waited. His throat closed up and his knees went weak, dropping him down on the grass. 

He hit the grass with a loud thump and it was only then that Master Qui-Gon moved, rushing over to Anakin. The feel of danger had passed, but it wasn’t quite right just yet. Master Qui-Gon’s eyes were dark as they moved over him, making sure he was fine. But they were darker than his usual navy. Anakin was sure that they were black and nearly bleeding into the whites of his eyes. 

“Are you well, Ani?” Master Qui-Gon asked, and in a moment, his eyes were back to normal as was the jungle. The danger had passed. 

Anakin nodded, still unable to speak. Master Qui-Gon unclipped the canteen hanging from his belt and gave it to Anakin. 

“Drink. It will be well. Everything will be fine once we reach the Temple. Everything.” Master Qui-Gon sounded quite assured about the situation, yet Anakin was still confused. He drank and watched his Master, who felt lighter and calmer in the Force than he had been the last few days. 

“Master Qui-Gon, what was that?” Anakin managed to get out, capping the canteen, then handing it back to his Master. 

“A long sought out answer. That is, I’m afraid, all I can tell you at this moment. I will explain later on. Now, are you well enough to continue to the Temple?”

Anakin nodded, getting to his feet to follow his Master, matching his eagerness to get to the Temple. 

Anything to get away from whatever was out there. And was still out there. He was sure of it.

_ Two _

-The usual sounds of birds and insects woke him up from his sleep like they always did in the mornings. His small cabin was built on stilts away from the worst of jungle. He and Keir lived on the edge of the Chachimel settlement of Gorgons. They had lived like that since they had arrived fifteen years ago. A trip that Obi-Wan barely recalled, since he was still drugged to the eyeballs with pain medication from his injuries. 

He had only known that he wasn’t in Stewjon anymore and that his uncle Keir was with him now, rather than his parents. 

“I’ll keep you safe, lad. No one will hurt you here.” Kier had promised him, making Obi-Wan remember trying to coil his tail around his uncle and whimpering when his tail only loosely managed it. Keir had held him tightly and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t worry lad. It will be well. All will be well.” Obi-Wan had fallen asleep then, and for years, Uncle Keir had kept his promise. He had kept him safe. He had trained Obi-Wan in as much as Obi-Wan could do and had given him a home. 

During the rest of his childhood and early adulthood, most of his contact came from Keir. Later on, it was Ninon and her clan of Gorgons that had befriended them and aided them. They learned the tricks of living in Yavin and how to continue their trade of soap and crafts. It had made them comfortable enough, and yet…

His brow furrowed. Something was missing and he usually ended up trying to remember exactly  _ why _ he and Keir had ended up on Yavin IV and coming up blank. Other than the obvious reasons, being his injuries and the pain they brought with them. Those days were blurred and painful and Keir had said it was better if he let them go.

He raised himself on his elbows, rubbing at his eyes as he looked down at the coils of iridescent blue-green. His tail should have been a sight to behold, like Uncle Keir’s own indigo and navy blue own. Yet it was marred by icy blue scarring.

The scars were deep and thick and they were at numerous places. Some at his waist and hips, some at the end of his tail. They were sometimes tender, and they made moving difficult at times. Especially during the seasonal changes that were not as harsh in Yavin IV as in Stewjon, as Uncle Keir had told him the first time that Obi-Wan had been laid up. 

It was luckily not often that he was laid up and he was glad. He hated being nest bound and unable to really do much other than sleep and read. Or dwell on the whys of their living arrangements. As much as he loved his Uncle Keir and Ninon’s clan, he couldn’t help but to wonder why they had left. Surely he would have been safe in his homeworld!

He had tried to ask his Uncle Keir, but he remained stubbornly quiet and Obi-Wan had stopped asking. He still wondered, but tried to not brood over a question he wouldn’t ever get an answer to. He would live without an answer and learn to accept that he was to end his life in Yavin. Maybe even settle with one of the Yavinese Gorgons, perhaps?

Sighing, he opened his eyes and stretched, wincing at the stiffness of his tail. He made a mental note to trade for some oil and ask Uncle Keir to help soften the scars until he was able to shed another layer. He hated being itchy and uncomfortable, but if it helped getting rid of the old skin and gain him normal mobility, he’d endure it. He would complain about it though. Even if it was just mentally. 

Obi-Wan lay in his nest, undulating his tail slowly until his muscles warmed up enough when he heard his uncle slither from his room on the other side of the cabin. He heard the familiar dry rasp of his uncle’s tail moving against the smooth wooden floor before he heard a couple of sharp raps on his door. 

“Obi-Wan, you awake lad?” 

A moment later, his uncle had opened the door slowly to peek in on him to make sure that he wasn’t in distress. Old habit, Obi-Wan knew, so he tried to not get mad about it. Especially not when it was meant well and he did sometimes need his uncle’s help to get ready. 

“I am. What’s the plan today, Uncle Keir?” Obi-Wan asked, sliding out of his nest and making his way to the fresher to get cleaned up. 

“Cutting the soap and trading today. Other than that, not much. Ninon has invited us to come by and stay with the clan. The big sun festival is going to happen in a couple of weeks, so how about it? Would you be interested this time?”

Obi-Wan came out of the fresher looking cleaner and much more alert than before, his copper-gold hair in a braid he pushed over his shoulder, his face pinched just a bit at the news. 

“I don’t know...I mean, isn’t that kind of a family only event? Why would they want  _ us _ there?”

Obi-Wan wondered as he pulled on a clean light blue tunic to cover up. It wasn’t necessary, but he liked to be covered up and not have his scars on display. He turned to face Keir, who was watching him closely for his answer. 

“They do. I asked the same thing and Ninon insisted that we are welcome, even on the edge as we are. They want us there for this festival. So do you want to go?”

Keir asked, his rainwater eyes going navy in a face similar to Obi-Wan’s own, yet bearing the marks of experience and age as well. His hair was a darker copper, ranging on brown and kept in a loose tail. He didn’t wear a tunic, since his scales ranged up to his chest and shoulders as well. Something that Obi-Wan regretted not having himself as well. 

“Sounds like a generous offer. But why this year? As much as I hold gratitude to Ninon and her clan, you and I are aware she doesn’t do anything without expecting some kind of return.”

Obi-Wan pointed out, facing his uncle to wait for his reply. Keir laughed quietly. 

“Glad to see you’re still keeping sharp, Obi.” He grinned before he continued.

“Extra protection for their clan and us, basically. Ninon felt some kind of disturbance and wants all of us close.Better odds with higher numbers, that sort of thing.”

Keir added lightly, but Obi-Wan could feel that his uncle thought it was a good idea. He could fight, but Obi-Wan couldn’t. He lacked the speed to put his gaze and claws to use and Keir was over-cautious. More than he needed to be, in Obi-Wan’s opinion. 

He wanted to say no, but the idea of finally taking part in the sun festival that they had heard of, but never seen, was too tempting. All of the rules were off and Obi-Wan had to admit that not having to be under Keir’s watchful eye was a chance he couldn’t pass up. Maybe even get the chance to meet more of the clans?

“Do you think it’s a good idea to go?” He asked his uncle, wanting to hear what else he had to say about the idea. 

Keir shrugged, scratching at the back of his head as he thought about it. 

“I do. We can stave off the threat when it comes. You can get to know the clans more. Maybe even build stronger ties. It would be a way to get us in.”

Obi-Wan nodded at that. “Why now? Why haven’t we tried or been invited before this?”

Keir chewed on his bottom lip, turning to go into the kitchen area of their home. 

“Over tea. I’ll explain. Come.” 

Puzzled, Obi-Wan rose and followed, getting the mugs and putting tea in them while his uncle got the water boiling and a quick scramble and nerf bacon ready. Once the tea was ready, they sat down, with both curling on platforms by their old, but still serviceable table. 

Keir waited until they had at least gotten several mouthfuls and sips of tea in before he explained himself, much to Obi-Wan’s relief. He was patient, but not when it came to something as big as Keir was hinting at. 

“We weren’t completely isolated here. I still kept in touch with the clan in Stewjon at their request. Had for years with the understanding of returning to Stewjon once the danger that brought us here passed. But it hasn’t.” Keir explained quietly. He looked down at his mug before continuing. 

“All of the clan have decided it would be best for us to keep to our communities and build ties with them. Ninon feels it is time now to do so. And with this decree and the danger, it just made sense for us to be on the inside rather than the fringes.”

Obi-Wan exhaled loudly at the news. He gripped his tea hard as he fought to quickly digest and understand his uncle’s words and reasonings. For years, he had thought they were exiles. Cast out for an imagined multitude of sins. To know that it wasn’t the case was a relief. 

Yet that relief was tainted with the knowledge that they wouldn’t ever go back to their homeworld again because it was still there. Waiting. Biding its time until they were complacent and foolish enough to try and return. He took a large swallow of his tea and mulled over the words more. 

Or at least until he was sure he wasn’t going to snap at his uncle. He understood the reasons. Keir had always impressed the need for secrecy and alertness. They were apex predators, but they could easily be hunted. One blast or stab, and they were done for, claws or gaze be damned. 

“I understand. But what is the danger that Ninon is talking about? I didn’t sense anything.”

Keir laughed, putting his mug down to gesture to his nephew. “Right. I forgot you can do that. I am not sure. She did use the word “Coatl”. A big snake.” He explained when Obi-Wan couldn’t place the word. 

“We are the biggest snakes here, if you think about it. So I don’t get why she’d be flustered. I mean, unless another clan is coming by?”

Obi-Wan mused, fastidiously cutting his bacon and taking a bite, chewing in bliss at the salty, fatty meat. 

“Who knows? But it wouldn’t hurt for us to stick together either way. Now that’s sorted, finish up and we can get the soap done before I go out.”

Obi-Wan made a face, but said nothing and instead did as he was told, eating and chatting about the usual things that breakfast talk consisted of. Once they were done, Obi-Wan cleared the dishes. Or was about to when he was stopped by his uncle. 

“It’s alright. Go ahead and get the soap started, yeah?” 

Obi-Wan frowned, but did as he was told, moving towards the platform that would lead to the workroom on the jungle floor. He was on his way there when Keir called out to him. 

“Yeah, uncle?” He asked, pausing in the middle of the doorway. 

“I didn’t mean to keep this all from you, you know. The contact. We all felt it was easier to keep it quiet just in case. You had gone through so much already.” Keir explained, not turning around from the sink he was clumsily piling up dirty crockery. 

Obi-Wan licked his lips nervously. He didn’t think of it as deceit. Or something he should be sore about. Maybe if he had been younger. Or had remembered more. But he didn’t. Nor did he know what to think about it, really. 

Maybe once he was able to think on it more, he might feel different. But in the meantime, it was a moot point. It was done.

“I know, Keir. I know.” He replied, making his uncle nod and start the washing up while Obi-Wan went to his chores. 

He really did know. After all, it had kept him safe and alive until now. How could he be angry over that?

_ Three _

Qui-Gon got out of his bed and looked over to Anakin. Sure enough, his apprentice was fast asleep. Not even a battle siren would wake him up, something that Qui-Gon knew from experience. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be interrupted, he slipped out of bed and out of the guest quarters that they had been assigned and headed towards the archives. 

Savouring the coolness of the polished stones of the Yavin temple, he moved quickly to the archives, a climate controlled room on the lower level, deep into the ground. Once he was inside, he had to restrain himself from looking around at the collection. There were holocrons here that his former master had mentioned and he wouldn’t mind making a study of them. 

Soon, he promised himself. Soon. There would be time enough once everything was taken care of. 

Pushing this to the back of his mind, he went to the small office to the left and entered it. He waited until the Jedi behind the desk stood up to greet him. 

“Qui-Gon! What brings to the archives at this hour?” The Jedi asked, her dark eyes shining like gems in her tawny face. Her hair was a dark curtain down her back and she was still small and solid in her light cotton robes of blue and green, just like Qui-Gon remembered from his stay at the temple years ago during his own apprenticeship. 

“Thais Ozerran, do I really need a reason to come see you when I’m here?” Qui-Gon asked, engulfing her in a hug before they held each other at arm’s length to see how each of them had changed since the last time they had worked together. 

“You’re getting more grey, old friend.” Thais commented, grinning as she patted his forearm, moving slowly to her desk and sitting down with a slight wince. 

“Being on the field with a padawan does tend to do that. Leg still giving you trouble?” Qui-Gon asked, making Thais sigh and rub her leg. 

“I was sitting too long, but a good soak will help.” She stated, not wanting to draw attention to an old wound in her padawan days. “Now, I know this isn’t just a social call. What troubles you, old friend?” 

Qui-Gon smiled widely. “You know me well even after all these years. No. This isn’t a social call. It concerns the clans in the jungle.” 

Thais grew serious then. “Your clan?”

Qui-Gon shook his head and sat back. “No. My clan is in the north of Yavin. No. I received a transmission from the clan head a few months ago, inviting me to Yavin for the Sun Festival.”

Thais’ eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward, her eyes glittering with interest at the news. 

“Why would they invite you? Do you have ties to the clan? And why the Sun Festival?”

Qui-Gon chewed on his bottom lip for a moment or two before he answered. 

“That is where your help comes in. As far as I am aware, we have no ties. As for the Sun Festival...I haven’t an idea. I was hoping that the Archives and maybe you would have more information than I. The Coruscant temple seems quite lacking in that area for some reason.”

Qui-Gon stated, his tone slightly bitter that made Thais’ eyebrows rise again. 

“It’s still happening then?” Thais murmured, not wanting to upset her friend and former field colleague. Qui-Gon shrugged. 

“It comes and goes. Not as bad as it was in the past, before Yavin stepped up at least. But it is galling. That is part of the reason why I decided to return. Anakin, my apprentice, needs to be out on the field for awhile. Get some experience and some different perspectives.”

Thais nodded. “So that it will make telling him easier?”

Qui-Gon nodded. “Amongst other things. He is brilliant in the Force and needs a chance to just be, rather than the Chosen One and all of the trappings that come with it.”

Thais made a soft noise of agreement as she turned on her data station. 

“I agree with you on that. No one should have to shoulder such a burden at his age. In the meantime, what resources over the Sun Festival are you looking for? I can at least help you in that.”

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at that. “Anything, really. I’m going in bling. Anything would be of help.”

“Of course, Qui-Gon. Now let’s see here…” She was off, muttering to herself as she scrolled through various databases before coming across the best one. 

“Here you. It’s in the folklore and artifact area. Come on then. Let’s see if we can find an answer here.” Thais stated, transferring the information onto her comm before hauling herself to her feet. She stood for a moment, waiting for the stiffness to pass when Qui-Gon moved to her side and offered her his arm. 

“You don’t have to, you know.” She muttered as she took the aid and leaned heavily onto him. 

“It’s the least I can do after all your help.” Qui-Gon replied softly, making her sigh. 

“Qui, I think we need to talk about that again. It had to be done. And I don’t regret it. Now let’s go find your information before anyone notices you’re not here just for your padawan’s sake. The last thing I need is for the Council to get news of it.”

Qui-Gon laughed quietly. “Arlight. Lead the way.”

_ Four _

Qui-Gon had just set Anakin’s task for the day, a treasure hunt amongst the Archives of the Yavin temple when he received a summons to the security gates of the temple. 

He assumed that it was something official from the Coruscant temple if they were going straight to the Yavinese temple itself. Although he had gotten a hasty permission to come, it had been done with the understanding that if any mission came up, he would be summoned back. 

Qui-Gon hoped that wouldn’t happen before he had finished his task in Yavin IV. The Force had been very clear on that. He needed to be here. For what? He hoped he would find out soon. The elusive dreams and visions had been maddening in their vagueness. 

The only clear message he had gotten was shades of blue and the sense of finding an answer to a long ago asked question. 

He pushed his concerns away and released his anxiety into the Force as he went to the security gate, appearing calm and curious as he spoke to the head officer at the gate. 

It seemed that the guard had been expecting him, since he smiled as he handed over the pale cream flimsi envelope sealed with forest green wax. He received it with a puzzled smile that made the guard laugh a bit. 

“There are dead spots around the temple, Maser Jinn. We do rely on flimsi more than the rest of the galaxy. It’s not for special occasions as it is in the rest of the galaxy.” 

The guard explained, making Qui-Gon feel slightly embarrassed at his reaction to the message. He tucked it into his sleeves, thanked the guard and returned to the Archives. He had promised Anakin he’d be near and he was looking forward to having an actual visit and tea with Thais and catching up in the meantime. 

They had, in the past week, made good progress about the rituals and the clans of the area. Although it was classified as folklore, it was still informative. Even if it made Thais and Qui-Gon laugh at times with the blatant misinformation that was included within the pages. He had learned and that he was grateful for. Even if he did have to roll his eyes at some of it. 

He laughed quietly at the memory as he made his way to Thais office after making sure that Anakin was still in the Archives, doing his hunt. 

The cosy office, done in muted greens and browns with bright art on the walls as contrast, was empty. He was disappointed to have missed his former field partner, but was touched to find a pot of bergamot black tea and cream with a note to help himself and to enjoy. 

“Gladly, my friend.” Qui-Gon thought as he took a roughly shaped brown glazed clay bowl and poured himself tea and cream before settling into the soft brown chair that had quickly become his seat. He took a sip of his tea, savouring the warmth and scent of bergamot, letting it settle and center him before he put his mug on the side table and pulled out the letter.

Sliding his fingernail under the seal, he easily cracked it and pulled out the letter, reading the message within.

_ “The clan offers you greetings, Coatl of MacFedilmid. We ask for an audience. Two nights from now. In the Pok-A-Tok field two miles from the temple as soon as the sun sets. Come alone. In your true skin. Clan Cachimel.” _

He committed the message to memory and quickly folded it up and slid it into the secret pocket hidden in the lining of his outer robe. He picked up his bowl and drank again, mulling the summons. 

That was how Thais found him as she limped into his office and behind her own desk, not speaking to him until she had fixed her own ceramic bowl of bergamot tea. 

“Well, Qui? You look like you looked the gift eopie in the mouth. Did you get summons?” Thais asked, humming in appreciation as she drank her tea. 

“Yes. But not from Coruscant. But the head of the clan here. Two nights from now. In my own skin.” Qui-Gon explained softly, making Thais nod in understanding. 

“It might be hard. But surely possible. Anakin...Will you tell him?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “Not yet. After the summons. And the Feast.”

Thais leaned back in her chair. “You need to tell him soon, Qui. This is a pretty big deal. You need an apprentice to watch your back in the field.”

Qui-Gon nodded. “I know. I know.”

“Good. Now what do you suppose the summons are for?”

Qui-Gon shrugged, yet didn’t get a chance to answer as Anakin appeared in the doorway, triumph all over his face as he waved his datapad around, eager to show Qui-Gon his findings. 

Thais beckoned him in, casting Qui-Gon a look that promised a later conversation before she focused all of her attention on Anakin, who eagerly burst out with all of the wonders he had found, leaving Qui-Gon to further ponder the summons and their purpose.

A purpose he hoped would be positive in the long run.

_ Five _

Anakin sat on his cot, fiddling with one of the small machines he was wont to have on his person when Qui-Gon entered their quarters, his Force signature irregular enough to make Anakin put down the small machine and focus on him. He thought he knew his Master’s signature well enough after living with him for almost six years, but this was new. And enough to make him pay his full and undivided attention. 

“Master, is there something the matter?” He asked, making Qui-Gon smile a bit as he sat down on the other, larger cot that sat across Anakin’s. A cot that he had noticed wasn’t slept on as much as his was. He had noticed that his Master had gone off on errands whenever he was asleep or in classes, learning things that were far different and sometimes contradictory to the teachings in Coruscant. Like the idea of attachment and possible Force manipulations even after death.

He discussed these things with his Master, who always made time for him after dinner or in the afternoon when he wasn’t away. The lectures and presentations made him feel less isolated and at odds with Coruscant and the Temple. He had started to make friends with some of the padawans and initiates, easing the ache of missing Padme and his mother. It also made him miss his Master less. 

An ache that was lessening, he realised when he had opened a message from them and had felt only fondness. He had written a quick message back and had put it out of his mind, more interested in going to explore the jungle and the ruins around the temple with Anouk, Lucassie, and Aloysha. He had come back just after dinner and had missed his Master. He hadn’t expected to see him back that night and the sight and feel of him made Anakin be slightly off kilter. 

“No. Not really. I did want to tell you that I will be away tonight. Possibly tomorrow also. I have an...appointment I need to keep and I am not sure how long it will be.”

His master’s voice was apologetic as he explained his plans. Anakin nodded, confused at the situation. 

“I understand, Master. But why so late? Does it have to do with the research you have been doing with Master Ozerran?” He asked, making Qui-Gon nod. 

“In a way.” He replied, sounding far too evasive to Anakin, who frowned at that. His Master barely held the wince in check and sighed as he rubbed his face. 

“Anakin...I will explain everything in two week’s time. I promise. Right now, it isn’t my secret to tell. At least not yet.” He cleared his throat and his eyes did that odd thing Anakin had seen whenever his Master had been stressed. Or in perceived danger. Like when they had arrived at the Yavin temple. 

Yet he couldn’t be sure if he truly  _ had _ seen it. Just like now. 

His Master’s eyes were dark blue again, looking normal and human again. Or as close to human as he could be, being Yavinese and all that. 

“I don’t like keeping secrets from you at all, Anakin. But I ask of you to be patient awhile longer. Even though I know that isn’t your suit.” 

Anakin felt his face heating up at the gentle teasing and ducked his head at that, making his Master grin before he looked out of the screened window. His expression changed and he was back to being the unruffled Master that Anakin knew so well. The moment was done and sure enough, his Master stood to his full height. 

“Don’t stay up too late and make sure that you go to your lectures and may the Force be with you, Anakin.” 

“May the Force be with you, Master.” Anakin replied, watching his Master go off into the night, leaving him there to ponder at what appointment his Master had to keep. He didn’t think about it much and instead turned to his discarded machine, secure in the knowledge that everything would be revealed in time. 

~*~*~

Qui-Gon moved through the jungle quickly, his robe and clothing wrapped in a bundle and left by the edge of the Pok-A-Tok field behind a stone. He walked out into the field naked, closing his eyes as he went to nudge the transformation forth. It had been far too long since he had done it fully and he needed to focus on his image of himself as he was in his other form to really bring it forth. 

He couldn’t appear as a man. Not if he wanted to show respect and show them he could be trusted. He had to appear as his true self if he was meant to get anywhere in these talks. Qui-Gon was a diplomat and he knew the value of appearance and custom.

Taking a deep breath, he brought the image forth of what he looked like in his original form: Pitch black eyes, a long sea green tail with iridescent scales near his tail and a lighter shade on his belly, and his hair regaining it’s muted shades of bronze all the way to light fern green. Once he had the image fixed in his mind, he let go of his human guise.

It was...Odd. And painful, to feel his legs come together and the scales ripple forth from what had previously been smooth skin. His joints shifted and popped and his spine ached, but he didn’t make a sound. In fact, he welcomed the pain. It reminded him of who he really was, rather than just who he pretended to be to the galaxy and to the Council and Anakin. 

He waited a few moments until he felt every click and pop signalling that every joint and scale had fallen into place before opening his eyes and coming face to face with a crimson and silver tailed gorgon. The silver in her tail matched the streaks of silver in her dark hair. She was flanked by two younger males whose tails were a brighter and richer cardinal red than the gorgon they flanked, signalling them as clan members. Their hair was also dark and fell to the middle of their backs and all seemed to carry a heavy citrus scent with them. 

Both groups stood, taking measure of each other when Ninon smiled and inclined her head. 

“Well met, Coatl of MacFedilmid, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Ninon greeted him respectfully. The other two inclined their heads to him for a few moments before they went back to watching him. 

Qui-Gon gave a small bow towards them. “Well met, Ninon of Clan Cachimel.”

After all had straightened up, Ninon cleared her throat as a signal for the talks to begin. 

“We were surprised by your arrival here. Considering your clan stays in the north of Yavin. We don’t understand why you are here now? Did you clan send you?”

Ninon asked, making Qui-Gon bite the inside of his mouth. So that was how it was going to be. Very well. 

“There is a Jedi temple here. I came because I was told by the Force I needed to be here, for the benefit of my apprentice. I don’t represent my Clan. I only serve the Republic as a Jedi Master. That is all.”

One of Ninon’s guards blinked at that answer, but if it bothered Ninon, she gave no sign of it.

“So you were called here? By the Council in the Temple, or by other means?” She queried, crossing her arms as she spoke. 

“By other means. I listen to the will of the Force. It wasn’t clear, but I am meant to be here. That is all I know.” He answered calmly. 

Even he couldn’t really explain why the Force had led him to Yavin at such a time. He was aware that the Sun Festival was an important celebration in Yavin. Not only did it mark the new year, sacrifices were made to appease the gods of the heavens. The Moon Festival would honour the gods of the underworld in six month cycles hence. 

The two younger men murmured at that, silenced only by a sharp glare from Ninon. 

“We knew. Of your arrival. And your role in the welfare of this clan during the Sun Festival.” 

Qui-Gon frowned at that. “Not as a sacrifice, I hope.”

Ninon laughed at that. “Far from it. Although you might see it as such. Or maybe the others will. We have waited for far too long for this. The Gods  _ must _ be appeased. Don’t be late to the Sun Festival. That is all.”

Ninon turned around, her companions doing the same as well, showing Qui-Gon he was dismissed.

“And if I don’t appear?”

Ninon looked at him over the slim brown curve of her shoulder. 

“Then there will be a blood sacrifice. The Gods must be appeased either by death or creation. Which one it will be, will be up to you. Good night to you, Qui-Gon Jinn, Coatl of MacFedilmid.”

They disappeared into the jungle, melting into the foliage as quickly as they had no doubt arrived, leaving Qui-Gon to slip back into his clothes and the temple, while swearing under his breath. 

So much for talks. He was committed, whether he wanted to or not. 

He wouldn’t cause the death of an innocent if he could help it. He just hoped that it wasn’t something particularly distasteful that he was required to do. 

Something that he knew he would still do, and would have to beg forgiveness from the Council for after. 

He shook his head, heading back to the Temple as quickly as he could. 

He had some research to do before he met with Anakin again.

_ Six _

Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide as he looked around the Pok-A-Tok field that was lit by torches and decorated by large baskets of the sweetest flowers that grew in the jungles of Yavin IV. Food was on the east side of the field and it was making his mouth water, due to all of the spices of the roasted meats laid out. Not to mention the ripeness of the fruits laid out close to them. 

He wanted, but he had been warned by Ninon and Kier that it wasn’t for him. At least not yet. 

“When the guest of honour arrives, we may all feast then.” Ninon had explained, tucking a large hibiscus flower behind his ear and examining him critically from head to toe, frowning a bit at the scars that marked his tail still. He was sure that he heard her mutter something, but she had slithered away before he could ask her to repeat herself. 

He turned to his uncle Keir then, who only shook his head, encouraging Obi-Wan to keep his thoughts to himself. The last thing he wanted was to get himself and his uncle thrown out. Particularly when the Festival was reaching the high point. Or at least what he assumed was the high point. Quiet music began and the conversations were slightly hushed now. Obi-Wan craned his neck to find out the reason why.

A couple of Gorgons he hadn’t seen before appeared then, one a female with a golden scaled tail that he guessed was the Oracle. The other a male with a silver tail and a very fancy headdress with green Quetzali feathers. The High Priest, Obi-Wan guessed. They stopped in front of Ninon. They spoke a bit and Keir was called over, leaving Obi-Wan curled up by himself in the tent that they had been ushered to the moment that they had arrived bearing small gifts as was the custom. 

He sat back, coiling his tail and watching the elders discuss...Something. He hadn’t been allowed in the talks and had been politely, but clearly dismissed. Even at the gift presentation to Ninon and her clan, his uncle had been the one to make the offering in front of the Stela that depicted Itzamna. Something that Obi-Wan thought was odd, since they didn’t follow the Gods. But he kept his thoughts to himself and waited. 

His gut feeling was to simply sit back and wait. He had woken up that morning with a sense of nervous anticipation. Something important would happen today. He was sure of it. Something that would change the course of his life as he knew it. But what? 

He was nearly vibrating with impatience as he sat there, being inspected and herded away from the main feast and the others that had gathered. Others that watched him with impassive faces as he went by them, and whispered after he had gone past. Was he really that odd? Or was it the extent of his past injuries that had them talking the moment his back was turned?

Obi-Wan rubbed at a scarred section, recalling as the did that none of the other gorgons had the extensive scarring he did. Battle and accidental scarring yes. But not like him. It made him wonder whether he was being pitied or disdained the longer that he stayed there. It made him anxious, the last thought, giving him more than a moment’s pause as he sat in the tent. He was grateful for the shelter and nursed his old hurts until he decided to snap out of it. 

“ _ Crying over spilt milk hasn’t ever helped. Nor will it help now _ .” He reminded himself sternly, squaring his back and arranging his tail in a neater coil. 

He had survived a tough situation, that was what his scars showed. He wasn’t going to get self-conscious over them. Not now. Besides, he told himself, he was probably an oddity, since most of the Gorgons hadn’t really seen him fully. Not like they had seen Uncle Keir, who did most of the trading anyway. 

Nodding, he closed his eyes and did some deep breathing to chase his anxiety away, leaving him calm and at peace with himself. 

He had just gotten himself in a serene state of mind when he felt the hairs on his arm and the back of his neck rise up. He shivered, even though the night was far from cold. His eyes flew open, the impulse to  _ look _ overwhelming him at that very moment. Obeying it, he slipped off the platform he had been coiled on and peeked out of the tent. 

His instinct hummed in anticipation that exploded into a euphoric sense of rightness the moment he laid eyes on the one of the biggest Gorgons Obi-Wan had ever seen. In human form, he would have been a tall man. And an imposing one as well, which was hinted at by his broad shoulders and muscled torso and arms. 

The impression was helped by the aura of banked power that shimmered about him as he moved. He had bronze hair that shimmered with strands of green in different shades that ranged from the darkest forest green to the brightest fern green, giving his hair a depth that made it seem alive almost. His eyes were black in a broad, rugged face with blunt, but still handsome features. A broken nose completed the picture, adding, rather than marring it.

He moved along quickly and with purpose, his long, muscular tail a dark sea green with stripes of iridescent scales from his waist that ended at the end of his tail. All of this Obi-Wan took in a glance before he made the decision to step out of the tent and make himself known. He saw his uncle purse his lips and head towards him, only to be stopped by Ninon. 

They both turned to look at the new gorgon and Ninon spoke, gesturing to Obi-Wan and drawing the green gorgon’s attention towards him. 

The moment that the gorgon and he locked gazes, Obi-Wan felt as if a missing puzzle piece had finally clicked into place. 

His mouth went dry as he felt compelled to move closer to the other gorgon. His heart hammered in his chest as he got closer, his instincts revved up to fever pitch the closer he got. He could make out the scent of expensive tea and green growing things on the other gorgon, making him feel like he had found home. 

The other gorgon only stood transfixed, watching him with so intensely that Obi-Wan felt as if they were the only two beings in the world at that moment. He watched as the other reached out to cup Obi-Wan’s face, his eyes crinkling into a smile as he stroked the young gorgon’s face. Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, murmuring a bit at the feel of that tender, but calloused touch upon his skin.

He managed a smile of his own before he was able to clear his throat.

“Hello there.” 

The gorgon smiled, kissing him chastely.

“Hello dear one. I’m glad to finally meet you.” His eyes flickered between black and dark indigo and Obi-Wan felt his face heat up. “I’m Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Qui-Gon nodded, his other hand moving to cup his face, making Obi-Wan blush.

“I’m so glad to have finally found you.”

Obi-Wan's mind sang as he felt what he could only describe as a “click” and a warm feeling at the back of his mind the moment that Qui-Gon’s hands cupped his face. He didn’t understand why it had happened, only that it felt perfectly right. He didn’t feel so alone any longer, euphoria filling him and prompting him to agree. He felt happy and complete and wanted to let Qui-Gon know. 

He was about to tell Qui-Gon that when he heard the rasp of scales against the hard packed dirt of the pitch. He tore his gaze from Qui-Gon’s face in time to see a vaguely amused Ninon come up to them. She took in the sight of them and nodded to herself as she then turned to Qui-Gon, ignoring Obi-Wan completely.

"Is he suitable then?" Ninon asked, breaking the moment between them. 

Obi-Wan frowned at the question. What did Ninon mean? Was he even supposed to be standing there with Qui-Gon? Had he made some kind of mistake being there? 

Not sure what he was supposed to do, he pulled away from Qui-Gon. Intending to melt away back into his tent and hope that he hadn’t made a mistake. Qui-Gon sighed, but let his hands drop from Obi-Wan’s face. 

Once he was free, Obi-Wan turned to go back to his tent, cursing the scars that made him slithering away a slow endeavour. 

An endeavour that was paused when he felt a wash of warm affection go through his mind right before he heard Qui-Gon in his mind. 

_ “Trust me.” _ Obi-Wan stilled, shocked at the fact that Qui-Gon  _ was in his head _ .

_ “How? I don’t understand? How is this possible?”  _ Obi-Wan thought frantically, as Qui-Gon moved towards him again and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. 

_ “I’ll explain everything after we deal with this. I swear. Now follow my lead.” _ Qui-Gon returned, giving his shoulder another squeeze before he turned to address Ninon.

"He is more than that. He is the answer to a question that I have been asking since I knew what I was. I accept Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

Qui-Gon's reply made Ninon blink and Obi-Wan's face heat up with both pleasure and surprise. 

This wasn't what he was expecting to happen tonight. Meeting Qui-Gon and bonding with him was the last thing he was expecting to happen. Mating, yes. But not with this stranger, who was here for...What, exactly?

"Obi-Wan." 

It was his Uncle Keir that spoke this time, making him turn from Qui-Gon to look at him. He pulled away from Qui-Gon’s hand and moved towards his uncle. 

“No Obi-Wan. You stay beside Master Jinn. You are to be with him now.”

Obi-Wan gaped at Keir. “Is he to be my mate then? So soon?”

Keir pulled him into an embrace then, in the guise of calming him down and explained the situation. 

“Ninon, despite pretending, is afraid of Jinn. She wants him on her side and you’re how it will happen.Despite her plans, he’s the one with the power. I tried to be the offering, but it was fated to be you. We all could see the bond fall into place the moment you locked eyes.”

He pulled away to look into Obi-Wan’s eyes, watching him take in the information that he had just been given. Obi-Wan’s eyes only widened and swallowed hard as he took it all in. 

“Do you want it, Obi-Wan? It is your choice. Bond or not. If you don’t want it, just say the word.”

Obi-Wan looked past his uncle and met Qui-Gon’s eyes. 

Despite his calm exterior, Obi-Wan could sense the anxiety and anticipation pulsing from the bond that tied them together. 

To know if he said no, he’d lose that tie and that made him feel hollow. As if he would have lost his one chance and never get it back again. He hadn’t known that this was what he ached for until he and Qui-Gon clicked into place. 

The only thing he hated was that he and his uncle were being used to further Ninon’s agenda. But if it meant keeping Keir safe and him finding Qui-Gon, he’d take it.

He looked at his uncle and took a deep breath. 

“I want it, Uncle Keir.”

Keir’s jaw worked at that answer as he struggled to find the words until he finally gave up and moved away, beckoning Qui-Gon closer. 

“He’s agreed. Take good care of him, or I will find you and you won’t like what I do when I do.” 

If Qui-Gon was perturbed by the threat, he didn’t show it. He simply nodded and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“Fine. So what do we do?”

_ ~*~*~*~* _

Obi-Wan watched nervously as the High Priest tied their hands together with a bit of blood-red hemp rope. Behind them, the Oracle chanted something in words that he not Qui-Gon understood. Qui-Gon himself was slightly nervous, but didn’t show it, burying it all under the serenity that he always carried. He only gave Obi-Wan a slow wink that made it all somehow better and helped him focus on what was to come next. 

“Drink this.” The Oracle appeared then, tilting a colourfully glazed clay cup so that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had to lean forward to take a sip of a richly spiced and sugary drink. It was thick and rich and heady like nothing he had tasted before. It left a nice warmth in his belly and he got the same impression from Qui-Gon. 

The warmth lulled him into a sense of security, so much so that he missed the needle that was shoved through his earlobes and quickly followed by a thick thread that was pulled through the wound, thoroughly bloodying it. He yelped, his cries followed by Qui-Gon’s low exclamations.

“It’s done now.” The Oracle intoned as she took the bloodied threads and wove them into the braid that was thrown into the charcoal brazier burning in the middle of the pitch. The rope was untied and thrown into the fire, turquoise sparks floating high into the air. 

“It is done! Go forth with the blessing of Itzamna. You have pleased him with your sacrifice.”

A collective sound of relief went through the clan once the announcement was made and the music started in full.

“It is the First Night. Take your mate and do well by him. The gods expect it as their due.”

The High Priest told them as he nudged them towards the tent that Obi-Wan had originally occupied, making him blush as they looked inside and found plush pillows and soft blankets all over the place. A few lamps were set carefully at the perimeter, their casings made with blue and green glass that created a fairy-tale glow in the tent. 

Obi-Wan was so entranced by the soft glow of the lamps and the comfortable transformation of what had been a spartan tent before that he missed what Qui-Gon’s answer would have been. It was pretty and looked so soft and comfortable that he hurried forward to lie amongst the soft pillows and blankets.

He hummed happily as he gathered a particularly large and soft blue pillow and buried his face in it. He lay there, savouring the scent of fresh flowers and light incense someone had burned in the tent as the ceremony had taken place. He was lying there, basking in the comfort and downright luxurious accommodation when he felt a light touch on his mind and on his back. 

Obi-Wan rolled over and smiled at Qui-Gon, who was now lying beside him, his tail coiled loosely near Obi-Wan’s, but not coming closer. That would happen soon enough.

Qui-Gon was propped up on his elbow and he was gently stroking Obi-Wan’s back, careful to not overstep or spook his new mate. Something that Obi-Wan appreciated. For now. 

The drink that they had been given was warming him up even more than before, making him languorous and loose limbed. 

Loose-limbed to the point of that when Qui-Gon’s hands moved to slide under his shirt and slip it off of him. Despite being laid bare to his mate in all his scarred glory, he didn’t mind. He only stretched, humming at Qui-Gon’s touch. A touch that was gentle and reverent at the same time.

“Good?” Obi-Wan nodded, prompting Qui-Gon to lean over and kiss his shoulder before nudging him to move onto his back. 

Once in position, with their tails curled around each other, did Obi-Wan reach out to embrace him. Qui-Gon moved over him, obeying the silent query before lowering his head to kiss him.

Obi-Wan responded to the kiss, his eagerness belying the awkward clumsiness of his actions. It was endearing, and helped ease Qui-Gon’s guilt at having the young gorgon. 

He would have wanted a longer period to know him, to talk to him, to show him what he was and what he was hoping for. But they didn’t just yet. He would have to do his best. 

The gods demanded their due and as much as Qui-Gon wanted to put it off in favour of getting to know his mate, he was all too aware of the dangers of defying customs for no real good reason. He had gathered enough from Keir that this was not just for Obi-Wan’s benefit, but for his and Clan Cachimel’s. They were nervous and needed all of the goodwill that they could get.

There was no real choice and Qui-Gon silently asked for forgiveness as he moved to kiss him again, his hands wandering lower to stroke all of Obi-Wan. 

Yet when his fingers brushed along the roughened furrows of damaged skin, Obi-Wan shied away, his mind filled with panic and shame. 

_ “Obi? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” _

Obi-Wan shook his head, but he was already pushing Qui-Gon away from himself. Physically and mentally, he was repelled. And Qui-Gon didn’t fight back. He had seen enough during the brief touch.

Qui-Gon obeyed, sitting back on his curled tail, watching Obi-Wan carefully. He knew he had touched upon a sore point, but what it was, he had no real clue about. But he guessed that the scars and him touching them had something to do with it.

Qui-Gon didn’t care about his mate’s scars. He had been quite aware of them, since they were brutal and marked him cruelly. He could only guess that it had been a botched poaching event, but dared not bring it up with Keir or Ninon. 

Besides, they didn’t matter to him, scarred as he was from his own missions while serving the Republic as a Jedi. 

He winced at the thought of his calling and duties. His responsibilities coming back full force after having pushed them away for so long and so successfully. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Anakin wouldn’t wait any longer. Neither would the Council. 

Yet he couldn’t push Obi-Wan off and leave him in his turmoil. If he was going to be any good as a mate to the one being he had been waiting for, he was going to have to try. 

He had nearly given up, trying to find him. So many times, had he run from his despair and loneliness and buried himself into his work, his identity as a Jedi to ease the ache of being the only one of his kind in the temple. The only one in the galaxy. To keep his lonely secret and to know that there might not be someone to stand beside him. 

All of that, outweighed scars and missing scales and awkward movements. It didn’t matter to him at all. 

He had to reach out and let Obi-Wan know this. He had to try and damn everything else. He had to show him that all that mattered to Qui-Gon Jinn was  _ Obi-Wan.  _ That was all. 

Qui-Gon was so sunk into his thoughts and worries that he nearly missed the light physical and mental touch that prodded at him, trying to get his attention.

He looked up, shocked enough to find Obi-Wan’s grey rainwater eyes looking  _ into _ him. As if he could read everything that was him at that moment. Qui-Gon was so stunned, he fell backwards, only catching himself on his elbows at the last minute. 

How exactly had he done that? Not even Tahl or Anakin had managed to slip through his shields and gotten all of who he was. So how-

_ “You reached out first. It was just a matter of finding the thread again.”  _ Obi-Wan explained, his mouth curling up into a sheepish smile that matched the mental tone of his voice. 

_ “It was like a light in the darkness I walked into after you touched my scars.”  _ Obi-Wan explained, sliding to him and curling up around him again.

_ “Did you really mean it, that they don’t matter to you?”  _ Obi-Wan asked, his own hand tracing a nasty blaster gash across his ribs. He hadn’t been near bacta patches then and had done his best to heal it, yet the scar remained. 

There were others, inside and outside and all of them hurt from time to time and despite that, all Qui-Gon could feel at the time was Obi-Wan’s light touch upon it.

Qui-Gon nodded his head, unable to form the words just yet, still caught up in the shock and wonder that Obi-Wan had managed to gain that much access to him. Even now, Obi-Wan was there, as surely as they were entwined, Obi-Wan was there. 

Something he hadn’t dated to hope for in so many years.

He moved closer, their tails wrapping even tighter around each other, when the gong sounded, signalling that the night was half over.

_ “There’s not enough time tonight.”  _

Obi-Wan pulled him for a kiss, pushing a wave of calmness through Qui-Gon, washing away the duties and worries that he wore as a second skin.

_ “Later, I promise. Later.” _

Obi-Wan kissed him deeply.

_ “Later then.” _

_ Seven _

Anakin paced, the engine long lost its power to help him block out the worry over Qui-Gon’s absence. There were messages on his comm and even Thais’ lips had started to thin in a bloodless line as they waited. 

“Fine time to disappear, Master.” Anakin murmured, purposely not looking at his own comm that flashed with messages from the Council and Padme. 

Master Jinn had gone off before, not leaving Anakin much except a note on flimsi that he would be back shortly. Messages would follow, but this time, there was nothing. Anakin suspected that his Master had shut off his comm. 

“But for what?” Anakin murmured as he paced. 

He had done an entire circuit of the room when he slowed down, his mind going back to the first day that they had been in Yavin IV. Had his Master gone out to confront that being by himself? Is that why he had gone off in the night again? 

The thought made him break out in a cold sweat. Surely his Master wasn’t that stubborn! Or foolhardy. Surely he-

Without a second thought, Anakin grabbed his saber and rushed to the door, yanking it open to reveal a pale faced Thais standing there with a piece of flimsi clutched tightly in her hand. 

“Qui-Gon is back. And he’s waiting for you in my office. He has something to tell you.”

~*~*~*~*

It was the first time that Anakin had ever seen Qui-Gon nervous. Not even when he had been fighting the Council to train him had he been so twitchy. Nor when he had faced the Chancellor whenever he had requested for Anakin’s audience, despite the slight pressure and malice that he felt from the older man did Qui-Gon budge. 

Yet here he was, pacing in Thais’s office while he waited for Anakin and Thais to appear. There was someone else in the room with him, but he was blocked by Qui-Gon. 

A Qui-Gon he barely recognised the moment that Thais closed the door behind them.

Anakin’s mouth fell open as he gaped at the creature that his Master was. 

He blinked and blinked again, backing away and crashing into the desk, gripping it as he took in the sight of the sea green tail and the black pits of his eyes. The green in his hair and scales all over his torso that seamlessly melded into a scaled tail. 

He took it all in, his brain cataloguing it all, his hand hovering over his saber as he tried to decide what to do with the knowledge his Master had just revealed to him. 

He gasped, swallowed, and tied again to vocalise his thoughts. 

“M-Master? Is that really-? You’re a-? Is that why you...Is that why had to leave all those times?” Anakin finally managed to rasp out, his hands falling to his side as he moved forward to face his Master. All of the mysteries and inconsistencies in their time together making sense now.

“I do hope you can forgive my subterfuge, Anakin. Being what I am and who I am didn’t give me much choice but to keep my silence and secrets.”

His Master’s alien eyes were upon him, and Anakin couldn’t help but to recognise the worry and sincerity that had always coloured their interactions. Master Jinn wouldn’t ever keep things from him if he could help it. He had always promised to be honest with him. 

So far, he had lived up to his promise.

And after spending years training under him, Anakin understood why this was a secret that needed to be kept. Gorgons were so rare that they had ended up as myths and legends, even in the Outer Rim. He had heard of how various parts of them could be used as deadly weapons. 

And how it was a calculated risk to keep one. A risk that was often deadly for the one that dared to take it. 

Anakin smiled crookedly at his Master, his smile fading quickly as he processed that his beloved Master was a  _ Gorgon _ . 

Yet he knew that there were secrets worth their weight in credits. His previous life had taught him that over and over again. 

“Alright. So what now, Master? Surely you didn’t just choose to reveal your secret for a lark.”

Anakin finally managed to rasp out, prompting Master Thais to hand him a clay mug of tea, doing the same for Master Jinn and another being he hadn’t sensed before. 

He stiffened as another Gorgon, this one a few inches shorter than his master, with copper hair and a deep blue tail with light blue scars upon the scales moved forward. He slipped under his Master’s arm in a familiar gesture that made him think of his mother and the last time that he had seen her standing beside Master Jinn. 

It was the gesture and his Master pulling the other Gorgon close that finally made it all fall into place, the shock having him losing his grip on his mug. Luckily, he managed to catch it and avoid breaking the mug and only sloshing a bit of the milk tea over his hand as well.

“Anakin, I know it’s quite a shock, but can you please refrain from breaking my mug? They aren’t easy to come by, you know.”

Thais observed tartly. Anakin laughed weakly at the comment, yet made sure to put the mug down on the desk instead. 

“Forgive me. It’s not everyday you find out you’ve been apprenticed to a mythical creature.” Anakin retorted, making the blue gorgon snort in amusement. 

“If you think that’s shocking, you may want to sit down for the next bit.” The blue gorgon added, his words a slight burr that was a far cry from the crisp Coruscanti and his Master’s own deep brogue.

“Which would be what, exactly?” He asked archly. 

“Try the fall of the Jedi and the rise of an Empire.”

Anakin staggered against the desk, falling gracelessly on the top, his eyes wide at the announcement. 

The blue gorgon was right. He should have sat down for that. 

_ Eight _

The troopers moved through the jungle slowly, their senses and weapons on high alert as they combed the area carefully. So far all they had found was an abandoned Jedi temple and settlements. Both looked as if they had been empty for years. 

After week cycles going through the empty temple and jungles in the area, they were ready to pull back to the hotspots of the Empire. They had found relics, nothing more. No rebel factions and no Jedi. 

It had been a waste, but none of them would ever voice that to their commander. Maybe to each other in the dead of night, but no one else. 

The Emperor and his Hand were not to be trifled with. So they went and patrolled and found nothing of note. 

“Look at it this way. No Rebels.” Their Commander had said the moment that they had come back to camp and noted their findings. Or lack thereof. 

Unlike the Coruscant Temple, that had been gutted and the Jedi executed, Corellia and Yavin had been empty. No rhyme or reason as to why that was the case. Only that it was. 

In spite of this, the Emperor sent troops and Inquisitors, all of them coming back empty handed, the exercise being repeated every five years with the same results. And still, no one questioned the Emperor or his Hand. They simply obeyed. 

“We just got orders to pull out and head to Jedha.” The Commander stated the moment that they came back to camp empty handed again. 

None of the troopers were sorry to leave, packing up and pulling out in what felt like record time, most of them anxious as to what they would find in Jedha. 

~*~*~*~*~

Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief once the last ship had left Yavin, giving the signal for Anakin and Aloysha, their first line fighters to appear. 

Anakin nodded to Aloysha, both whistling long and loudly to let them know that it was safe. 

“Do you think this is the last time they’ll show up?” Thais asked, as she and Ninon appeared. Tahl and Adi Galla appeared behind them, with Obi-Wan and Keir following cautiously behind. 

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon, who shrugged. 

“Depends on Jedha and Alderaan. Fulcrum is sure that the Empire has a weapon of sorts and until we know what it is capable of, we stay put.”

Anakin frowned. “And then?”

“And then we fight.”

END


End file.
